


Miraculous Writing Prompts

by descendantoffire



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: DJWifi, Julerose - Freeform, Kwami Swap, LadyNoir - Freeform, Lukanette, ML, Marichat, Other, Plagg and Marinette are unlucky, adrienette - Freeform, do Ivan and Mylène have a ship name? they deserve one, let adrien eat 2k19, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/descendantoffire/pseuds/descendantoffire
Summary: A compilation of Miraculous Ladybug writing prompts that I received!Prompt for the First Chapter: Marinette and Plagg comfort each other about being unlucky





	1. An Unlucky Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I had asked for writing prompts and my followers delivered 🖤 I'm going to post as I finish them
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you SO much for your prompts!! I'm just starting to post my work and I do not have a beta (be patient with me hahaha)
> 
>  
> 
> Your support means the world to me! Thank you and please enjoy ❤️

 

Marinette sat in one of the private massage rooms in Master Fu’s parlor.  _My life is so weird._

  
This was a thought that crossed her mind fairly often.

  
Of course, she acknowledged at a reasonably young age that she lived in a city most people dreamed of seeing— Paris, France. She knew her life was far from normal.

It was just less so ever since becoming the savior of Paris— Ladybug.

And there was so much for her to learn about the Miraculouses, especially if she was to become the next guardian. She kept coming across surprises that she didn’t see coming.

 

The newest surprise was switching her Miraculous with Chat Noir.

Nope, she didn’t see that coming.

 

Master Fu had them enter the separate, private massage rooms and wait. He already took her earrings. Marinette had asked him how Chat Noir would wear them.

  
“Don’t forget, Ladybug, that the Miraculouses are magic.” He walked over to the door and turned back to her. “They will find a way.” He smiled before exiting the room.

She was still processing that her life was strange— and that she wouldn’t give it up for the world— when Master Fu returned. He was holding the Chat’s ring. Only... it was silver instead of black. Marinette stared at it. Why did it look familiar? Well, she’s seen it on Chat’s hand all the time. Of course it would be familiar.

Plagg floated next to Master Fu’s shoulder. “Hey, Ladybug. Long time no see.”

Marinette giggled. “Hi, Plagg. Though I should probably come up with a new name for the time being.”

“I’ll leave that up to you.” He zoomed over to her. “Do you have any cheese? I prefer Camembert.”

She heard a sigh from outside the room, in the main part of the parlor. 

“I’ll give her your Camembert.”

Marinette stiffened. The last time she had seen Chat Noir he was entering the private room on the opposite side of the parlor, but now he was already transformed by Tikki.

 

“I miss my old wielder. Sometimes I can still hear his voice.”

“Plagg, I can hear you.”

Master Fu cleared his throat.  
“Miraculous wielder previously known as Ladybug, are you ready to temporarily wield the Miraculous of the Cat?”

“Yes, Master” she answered. He handed her the ring. She placed it on her finger. It was huge on her. Suddenly, it glowed green and adjusted it’s size to her finger.  
Her eyes were wide with surprise. “That is so cool!”

Master Fu smiled. “Do you know the incantation?”

  
Marinette looked at Plagg.

“You know, we could just take a nap instead.”

Marinette grinned. “Plagg, Claws Out!”

A green flash later and Marinette was transformed. 

  
The first thing she noticed was that her vision was.. different. It was enhanced, but there was something else.

  
She walked over to the mirror and blinked. Her eyes... they were affected by the Cat Miraculous just like Chat Noir’s. Her pupils were vertical. She could just make out their blue shade under the green the covered her entire eye.

“That’s right!” She said out loud. Master Fu shot her a quizzical look. “I have night vision! This is... different.”

Master Fu nodded in understanding.

  
Marinette turned back to the mirror and paid closer attention to the rest of her outfit. She realized that the bell was missing and the piping was the same color as her bright green eyes.

Eyes that widened (she still wasn’t used to her pupils like that) at the sight of her braid. It was... long? She realized that she didn’t have Chat Noir’s belt and frowned. That came in handy for a good deal of the akumas they faced. Oh well, they would make do. She smiled as she pulled out his— her— baton. That was the same.

“Ready whenever you are, M’Lady” Not-Chat called from the main room.

   
Marinette realized that her hearing was even more enhanced than the Ladybug Miraculous.

“Coming!” She answered. Master Fu was waiting by the door.

“You’re ready?”

She nodded. He opened the door and she followed him into the parlor. She blinked at the hero standing in front of her.

Not-Chat was the perfect way to describe him. His version of the Ladybug Miraculous was different as well. She was jealous of the black accents along the suit.  
His hair was still long, but she swore it was a little more kept than its influence with the Cat Miraculous. Then she noticed the red tint at the ends. She smiled and realized that Tikki must have been having fun.

  
The last thing she focused on was the look on his face. He was still taking in what she looked like with his Miraculous as she moved closer.

Then his eyes met hers. His... normal eyes. 

He blinked and grinned when he saw hers. But she just stared at his. So they were actually that green? And normal looking?

“You have beautiful eyes.”

He blinked.  _Wait,_ _did I just saw that out loud?_

“Oh, thank you, Bugaboo” he said after a moment.

She grinned. “Actually, I think that’s technically _your_ nickname now.” She winked. Then she blinked. Not-Chat blushed.

Was this the influence of the Cat Miraculous? Was she still getting over the shock of his very human looking eyes?

This entire situation was so weird.

Master Fu cleared his throat again. They both snapped out of their thoughts and turned to him. He was smiling. 

“What are we going to call you while you wield your current Miraculouses?” He asked.

 

Marinette thought about it for a moment. She still wanted to keep somewhat of a Ladybug motif. But she was still somewhat representing her partner. Her eyes lit up, her pupils dilating. 

“Whoa!” Not-Chat said. “Do my eyes really do that?”

She giggled and nodded.

“I know my name.” Master Fu and Not-Chat waited for her to continue. 

“Call me: _Lady Noir.”_

Master Fu nodded. Not-Chat smiled, his green eyes twinkling. “Perfect. I can still call you ‘My Lady’.”

She rolled her eyes but she still smiled. “And what am I calling you?”

His smiled dropped and he thought about it.

“Hmm... well, if you’re Ladybug... then call me: _Monsieur Bug.”_

Her face deadpanned. 

“You have got to be kidding.”

  
He just grinned.

 

“Lady Noir, it’s his choice.” Master Fu reminded, but his voice sounded somewhat amused.

 

“I guess.” She relented. Monsieur Bug laughed.

 

Before they could discuss any further, Master Fu began to speak.  
“Now, we will have you practice. I’m hoping to get some training in before you have to fight your first akuma. However, in the year since I’ve first given you both your Miraculouses, you have both shown me that you’re capable of working together as an excellent team.”

The heroes grinned at one another.

“Now it’s time for you to get some rest. Meet me here tomorrow evening for your first training.”

“Yes, Master” they both answered.

 

They made their way to the roof. 

 

Lady Noir gave Monsieur Bug a few pointers on how to travel via yoyo. He returned the favor for using the baton.

"Oh! Before I forget—" He handed her the bag of camembert cheese that was previously tied to his waist. 

"Thanks" Lady Noir said, before tying it to her own. "That should do the trick for now."

“No worries, I'll get you more. Have a good night, Chaton.” He winked at her as he launched her—  his— yoyo.

She grinned and extended the baton.

  
“You, too, Bugaboo.” She winked back and gave him his own signature salute.

He blushed red under his mask and she giggled before she took off, bounding away with his — her— baton.

She got back to her room and landed on her bed, closing the trap door to her balcony.

“Plagg, Claws In” she murmured.

After another flash of green light the tiny black cat zoomed out of the ring again. He landed on her shoulder. 

“Well that was interesting. I’m famished. Do you have any cheese?”

Marinette giggled. Chat, _Monsieur Bug_ she corrected herself mentally, had warned her about Plagg’s endless hunger. He wasn’t exaggerating.

She held up the bag of camembert and the kwami’s eyes lit up. She quickly held up a finger.

“This isn’t all at once! I can’t afford the nice stuff so this will tide you over until Monsieur Bug can get me more.” She said.

Plagg rolled his eyes. “Monsieur Bug.”

Marinette grabbed a wheel and opened it. Her nose crinkled at the smell but she still handed it to Plagg. He happily took a slice.

“Thank you!”

  
“You’re welcome. And I know what you mean. He’s such a dork.” she still smiled as she watched him eat.

He swallowed his bite. “You have no idea.” 

Marinette was quiet for a moment. 

  
“I hope he and Tikki are doing okay.”

  
“I’m sure he’s fine with Sugar Cube.” He answered.

“Sugar Cube?” She asked, her voice incredulous.

  
To the best of her knowledge kwami’s didn’t blush, but she thought the look on his face was as close as they get.

“Let’s just say Monsieur Bug isn’t the only one who’s good with nicknames.” He said. Then he changed the subject. “Are you ready to wield the power of the destruction?”

She groaned and flopped onto her bed. He floated by her head.

  
“What?” he asked.

  
“I don’t think I need a Miraculous for that. I’m already so clumsy. I don’t think any more bad luck is going to help.”

  
Plagg rolled his eyes. “Black Cats might be known for bad luck but the Cat Miraculous doesn’t create actual bad luck.” He paused for a moment. “...I know what you mean, though.”

  
She turned and regarding the tiny little cat god. “Really?”

  
He nodded. “Of course, the symbolism of bad luck to the black cat did originate with me— though your history probably says something different. I can see why humans connect destruction with bad luck. It’s hard to find balance when you’re the literal embodiment of destruction. I have to be very careful. A lot of my mistakes have altered human history.”

  
“Yeah? One time I knocked over an entire display in the cafeteria. It was awful.”

  
Plagg raised a tiny eyebrow. “I have accidentally caused extinction.”

  
Marinette blinked and nodded.

“That’s a lot of pressure to have.” She said. He nodded back. “No worries, Plagg. I might not have the best balance skills, but that’s something we can work on together.” 

  
Plagg smiled. “Sounds fun. And if we mess up and lose our balance at least we’ll be able to learn from it. Or we can have our Monsieur Bug set everything right again.”

  
She laughed and went to get ready for the night.

  
When she returned she crawled back up to her bed. “Here” she said, patting a small pillow by her head. He floated over. “This is where Tikki usually sleeps.”  
She held up a teeny kwami sized blanket that she had knitted for Tikki.

  
Plagg blinked. “Thank you.”

  
She smiled as she got settled into bed. “You’re welcome.”

  
She turned off the light. “Good night, tiny god of destruction.”

  
“Good night, clumsy girl.”

  
She laughed as she drifted off to sleep. She was looking forward to working with Plagg. She had a feeling that they were going to make good, and mischievous, team.


	2. The Song In My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lukanette at a party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE YOU READ!! PLEASE listen to beginning of this: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=FPcDROW8LmA
> 
> I based the song in the fic after that one. The guitarist is Santana (love his work!)
> 
>  
> 
> (This was a prompt, and it’s a Lukanette fic. If you don’t like the ship you can skip to the next prompt. No bashing please. 😸)
> 
> Enjoy ❤️🖤

The rest of the school year had been rough. The term ended longer than it usually did and the last day fell on Marinette’s birthday.

There was going to be an end-of-the-year party in the park by the school and Alya and Mylene had the idea to get Marinette a birthday cake. Tom and Sabine loved the idea and had the cake ready for them to pick up.

Once evening fell her friends lit the candles and surprised her. Marinette felt happier than she had in months.

“Oh my gosh, thank you! You didn’t have to get a cake!” she cried.

Alya laughed “Make a wish, girl!”

Marinette smiled and looked around at her friends while she thought. The closest people to her were Alya, Mylene, Ivan behind her, Nino, Adrien, Max, Juleka, and Rose. She could see the others behind the group in front her, like Chloe and Sabrina sitting at the nearby picnic table. Kim and Alix were seeing who could blow the biggest balloon while Nathaniel and Marc seemed to be mediating.

Various students from Dupont High were in the courtyard for the end-of-the-year celebration as well, waiting around a makeshift stage nearby for the music to start.

Her heart felt full at the sight of her favorite people. More than anything she wanted scenes like this to be the norm— she wanted to keep everyone here to be safe.

She closed her eyes and smiled to herself. She might not have both the ladybug and the cat miraculous together, but she still believed that birthday candles had a magic of their own.

“Are you going to blow them out or what?”

Marinette giggled. Some might think Chloe enjoyed to be a brat for no reason but she had grown to understand that this was her teasing tone. She must have had a long semester, too.

Without further ado she wished for Hawkmoth to be stopped and for all of Paris to be safe.

Her friends clapped as she blew candles out.

She opened her eyes and started to laugh with her friends. The first thing she saw when she looked up with the newest person in the circle next to Juleka and Rose, standing in front of her.

“Luka!” her hands came up but by either instinct or experience, probably both, Alya smoothly removed the cake from her grip and took it the the table behind her. Marinette swore she heard her chuckle.

“Hey, Marinette” Luka’s voice had its usual calm that was a stark contrast to Marinette’s currently.

“Y-you made it! You’re nice to see— I mean I’m so glad you could make it!” A few of her friends including Kim and Alix snickered.

The circle broke as her friends went to get their slices of cake. She wondered if it was too late to wish for the earth to open at her feet and swallow her up.

Luka smiled though as he walked up to Marientte. “I’m glad to be here. We’re almost done setting up.”

“Oh, you’re music? I mean, you’re doing the playing? I mean” she sighed. “I mean, your band is playing tonight?”

Luka grinned at her. “We are. Keep your ears open, there’s a song I want you to hear.” 

“Luka, we have to do sound check!” one of the bandmates called from the stage before Marinette could respond.

Luka turned and confirmed that he would be right over. He turned back to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Happy Birthday, Marinette.”

Marinette’s eyes met his and she really hoped that she wasn’t blushing.

“Thanks, Luka” She said and he smiled one more time before making his way over for soundcheck.

She watched him go and felt Alya walk up to her, plate of cake in hand.

“You’ve got it bad” she said without preamble and took a bite of cake while Marinette spluttered.

“What? I— no! I don’t even know what you’re talking about, really.” Her response sounded weak to her own ears and Alya just smiled as she finished chewing the cake. Nino grinned next to Alya, Adrien on his other side.

“She’s got what?” Adrien asked. Marinette blushed further.

“She’s always like this when she has a crush” Alya answered.

“Alya!” She hissed.

“It’s true, dude” Nino said, biting into cake.

“When she’s crushing she gets completely tongue-tied. It’s the cutest thing, the bigger the crush the worse it gets” Alya happily clarified.

Adrien blinked.

“We’ve only been talking for a few weeks” Marinette said.

“Uh huh, sure. And you’ve only had _two_ coffee dates?” Alya asked.

“Yep” Juleka quietly confirmed as she and Rose walked up to Marinette’s other side.

“Oooh. Are you going to make it official?” Alya teased.

“I’m walking away now” Marinette announced and went off to get her own slice of cake, trying to ignore her friends chuckling. Of course she wouldn’t stay mad because they were her best friends, but it was still embarrassing.

 

As the evening turned to night the party continued in full swing. The band was playing, their classmates were visiting and celebrating the sweet release of the summer holidays.

 

Marinette met up with her friends again near the stage. The song the band was playing was upbeat and perfect for dancing. Alya twirled her and she laughed as the song came to an end. The crowd clapped as the band prepared for their next song.

Luka walked up to the mic, guitar in hand. “This next song is an original, and the muse is with us tonight.” A few members of the audience whistled and teased. Luka didn’t name anyone specifically but his eyes found Marinette.

Alya nudged her arm and Marinette blushed.

Nino, Adrien, Rose, and Juleka looked at her, too, with varying looks of interest and amusement. Before anyone could say anything, the band started to play.

The song was a little slower than the previous one but it was still upbeat. The music itself had a latin feel to it.

Luka was playing his guitar and started to sing.

 

_“Since the moment I spotted you,_

_my heart has started a song that’s brand new_

_My stomachs filled with the butterflies”_

He smiled as he played.

_“Mm and it’s alright_

_I’ve had you stuck on my mind_

_Yours is the clearest melody I’ve ever heard_

_Your heart is as sincere as you can come by..”_

 

Marinette blinked as she watched him sing. She was sure her face was red as he met her eyes. He winked as they went into the chorus. She beamed.

 

After the song the band announced they would be taking a break before playing for the end of the party.Marinette sat on top of the picnic table close to the stage.

After a few minutes Luka made his way over and tucked his hands into his jeans pockets. For a moment neither of them spoke.

“That was a good performance” Marinette said, breaking the silence.

Luka gave her a small smile.

“Any song in particular?”

“I can think one.”

He stepped closer, standing in front of her.

“Every word was true” he said quietly.

Marinette smiled. “I loved it.”

Luka’s eyes searched her own.

“Can I take you out to dinner this week?” he asked. “And not as just-friends?”

Marinette’s pulse sped up. Luka wasn’t the only one with a stomach full of butterflies.

“Yes, please.”

Luka grinned and leaned down. Marinette’s eyes widened in surprise. Luka kissed her on the forehead.

Her hand reached for his and he pulled it out of his pocket. Their hands intertwined and they beamed, both blushing.

“Does Tuesday work?”

Marinette nodded. She didn’t trust her tongue to work properly.

“Okay. I’ll pick you up at 7... it’s a date.” He said.

Marinette giggled. “I can’t wait.”

“Luka! We’re back in 5!” called one of his bandmates.

His eyes never left hers. “I’m coming!”

He gave her hand a squeeze. “Until then” he whispered before he made his way back to the stage. Marinette waved after him, feeling dazed.

 

She didn’t even notice the flurry of red hair until Alya swooped onto the table next to her.

“A DATE?”

Marinette burst into laughter. She couldn’t hide her red face even if she wanted to.

Rose popped up on Marinette’s other side.

“Are you officially calling it a date now?! Oh what are you going to WEAR?” she asked.

Juleka smiled behind her girlfriend. “I approve.” She said.

Marinette blushed further but before she could say anything Mylene joined in the barrage of questions regarding her impending date with Luka. She blinked as she thought that to herself. They officially have a date-date. She realized she was beaming again.

 

The band started to play their final songs. Luka’s blue eyes kept finding hers.

 

Marinette couldn’t wait for Tuesday to come.


	3. Let Adrien Eat 2k19 Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mari finds out that the diet that Gabriel has for Adrien has resulted in Adrien not getting enough to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm breaking this prompt up!
> 
> I've rewritten the ending multiple times and I haven't quite gotten it where I would like it to be. Stay tuned for the rest!! 
> 
> Please enjoy 😸

Adrien was exhausted.

On top of school, fencing, Chinese lessons, modeling, and his secret duties as Chat Noir... he really didn’t feel like he was resting enough.

Even when he got an adequate amount of sleep (Nathalie made sure to schedule him for at least 8 hours) there was still a level of fatigue that settled in his bones.

His father also made sure time for rest was included into his schedule. 

Ever since his growth spurt at age 16, he began to fill out. Now that he was 17, the demand for modeling was different. Gabriel insisted on keeping his son’s shoots age-appropriate considering that he was still a minor.

Adrien was extremely appreciative of this. His father also made it clear that he would not be expected to do anything— any shoot, advertisement, whatever the case— if he wasn’t comfortable even after he turned 18. Adrien was grateful that his father was insistent on these terms.

 

There was, of course, still pressure for Adrien to be somewhat desirable— even if he didn’t partake in some of the racier shoots. Especially now that he cleared six foot and his jaw line had become more pronounced. He blushed when he was told that he should consider commercials with his new voice, which was a little deeper than before. 

Nathalie consulted a nutritionist and a physical trainer when devising his meal plan and allotted time for exercise. He was able to fight for his own exercising time. The meal plan, however, was based on his BMI. But it was also calculated by the amount of exercise a boy his age would typically be getting.

This did not include the knowledge that said teenage boy is actually one of the saviors of Paris, who fights crime and runs across rooftops in his spare-time.

Even though Nathalie and his father were doing the best they could to make sure Adrien was healthy, they did not know to take in account for these extra calories being burned.

 

Basically Adrien Agreste was fucking hungry. And not getting enough to eat.

 

He was always thin and he still maintained a decent amount of his muscle tone. However, the fatigue stayed with him. He also realized, during class, that his head sometimes felt foggy. He was experiencing low blood sugar and he was a little shaky when this happened.

 

Like tonight. During patrol.

 

He was sluggish most of the evening. He was hoping his lady wouldn’t notice. Of course, he should have known she was too sharp for that nonsense.

 

“Chat Noir.” She snapped, her tone indicating that she was not in the mood for bullshit.

He blinked up at her. He had hoped he was being subtle while catching his breath. Apparently not.

He was bent over, his hands on his knees while Ladybug was telling him where they needed to go next. He quickly stood up straight and regretted it when the dizziness hit him.

 

“Yes, my lady?” He asked as he secured his footing.

She narrowed her eyes at him. “What is going on?”

He blinked. “What do yo—”

“You know what I mean, Chat.” She cut across him. Then her eyes softened. “Are you okay? You’ve been... off lately. Tired. Out of breath... I’m worried about you” She said.

“Thank you, LB, I’m okay.” It was the same answer he gave to Nino, Alya, and Marinette lately at school.

Especially Marinette, she was so observant and genuinely cared about her classmates. She was growing more worried by the day. And while Adrien appreciated her concern it didn’t make things any easier.

He always told them that he’s fine. He’s okay.

“Chat.” She pursed her lips. He should have known she would see through him.

“Are you sleeping enough?”

“Yeah, I just feel tired still.”

“Is it stress?”

“I mean... a little. But no more than usual—”

“—Are you eating enough?”

He blinked at her. He wasn’t expecting her to ask that. Most people didn’t think to ask a guy that.

She raised her eyebrows at him. He realized too late that the look on his face probably confirmed that he wasn’t.

Fuck. Fix it, fix it—

“Bugaboo, really, I’m fine—”

“Chat Noir.” She stepped closer to him and put her hand on his arm. “It’s okay if you aren’t completely comfortable with how you look. Guys can and do feel that way, too. But you deserve to ea—”

“What? Oh no, I’m not—” He shook his head and gently put a hand on hers, meeting her eyes.

“Thank you, Ladybug. That means the world to me. I’m not skipping meals because of body image.”

She blinked. “Do you... not have access to food? Because we can definitely—”

She was so sweet. Truly, how was he so lucky to have her in his life?

“No, it’s not that, I...”

He tried to articulate his thoughts.

Her brows furrowed. “Well, what is it like?” She asked quietly.

He sat down and after a moment she sat on the edge of the roof with him.

“It’s... well, my job. My other job” He laughed once. She didn’t, so he continued. “My other job requires a certain... meal plan. It’s actually healthy, it goes by the average BMI for a guy my age and I even have to consult a nutritionist. But...”

“...but?” She asked quietly.

He grimaced. “but, what they aren’t aware of is the amount of extra calories I’m burning. You know... on the side.”

Her eyes lit up in understanding. “Oh. I’m so sorry, Chat.”

He smiled and squeezed the hand that was resting on the roof next to his. “Thanks, Bugaboo. It’s okay, it’s just something I have to—”

He trailed off with the look she gave him. Then her look took on a pensive quality. “Chat Noir... what is your job?”

He searched her eyes. “Are you sure you want to know?”

She nodded, her face determined.

He waited for her to change her mind. She didn’t.

“I... I’m a model.”

She stared at him and he held her gaze. He kept his demeanor serious, so she knew he wasn’t messing with her.

“...Really?”

He nodded.

Suddenly her eyes narrowed. This time his brows drew in confusion. Then he realized that her eyes were focused behind him. 

Expecting an akuma he quickly turned.

 

No akuma. Even worse. Another damn billboard.

With him on it. Wearing one of the jackets from the newest Agreste line. It just had to be dark leather...

He coughed and quickly looked away. He wasn’t ready to meet her eyes yet.

“Anyway, yep. So. Even though we’re, uh, going by what is supposed to be healthy standards, we aren’t accounting for me to be needing the extra portions—”

 

“Chat.”

Her voice was quiet.

He slowly looked at her. He wasn’t sure what to make of the look on her face.

His nervousness took over. “So, that’s just something I have to work with. You don’t have to worry, my lady, I’m already thinking of ways to bypass it so I have enough energy for patr—”

“Chat—“

“—ol. I wouldn’t want to be easy prey for an akuma ahaha—”

“Chat Noir.”

He stopped talking. He scratched the back his head out of habit, and froze as her eyes followed the motion.

“Bugaboo?” He asked, his voice much quieter than before.

She searched his eyes for a second. 

 

“Are...” She took a deep breath. He was holding his. 

“Are you Adrien Agreste?”

 

His eyes widened like saucers. _Out of all the models in Paris, how did she narrow in on me so quickly?_

Okay, the giant billboard wasn’t helping. They never did.

She blushed. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I—”

“Ladybug, it’s okay, I—” he gave a breathless laugh. “I— yes. Yes, I am.”

He had to be as red as she was.

She blinked at him. She still hadn’t said anything. Fuck why wasn’t she talking? Oh god.

“I definitely didn’t mean for you to find out this way. I am so sorry. I promise I’m not actually stuck-up or—”

“Adrien, I know that you’re not.” She said quietly.

“You... do?”

She nodded. “You don’t have a stuck-up bone in your body.”

His confusion must have shown on his face because she giggled. 

“Wait... you know me? From modeling?”

She laughed. “No, Chaton.”

His felt his shoulders drop just a little.

“...not from modeling, anyway.”

His eyes snapped to hers. That means...

“We KNOW each other?!”

She grinned. “Maybe. And I think I know how I can help.”

He blushed and coughed. “What did you, uh... what did you have in mind?”

“For starters, I can bring you extra food to patrols.”

“Ladybug, you do _not_ have to do that!”

“I know, Minou. I want to. And I have a few other ideas.” She stood up.

He quickly stood, too. “Other ideas? Like..?”

 

He followed as she walked across the roof. When she turned around she had a mischievous look on her face.

“I guess you’ll have to keep an eye out.” She winked.

He blinked. Then he grinned. “Oh, it’s on.”

She laughed as she unhooked her yoyo. “Come on, Chaton. Paris won’t defend itself.

He chuckled and withdrew his baton. “After you, Bugaboo.”

Together, they were off to finish Patrol.

 

XXX

 

The next morning Adrien was sitting with Nino and Alya. The rest of their classmates made their way in as they waited for the morning bell.

 

“Did you see the trailer for Mecha Strike IV?” Adrien asked.

“Dude. Hell yes, it’s going to be awesome!” Nino said.

“I can’t wait,” Adrien said, “I heard that there’s a bonus level that you can unlock.”

“I heard that, too. A few of us were going when it’s released if you want to come.”

Adrien scratched the back of his neck. “I’d love to, Nino, I just have to get it cleared first.”

“No worries, dude. Just let me know if you can join.”

Adrien seriously couldn’t wait for his birthday. He was going to get his own place and be able to go out with his friends. He was also going to eat whenever he needed to. His stomach rumbled at the thought. He had a small helping of eggs and fruit this morning but it wasn’t nearly filling enough…

He smelled fresh baking. Pastries? No, bread. He pictured a warm, buttery croissant. He actually wasn’t entirely sure that he wasn’t drooling.

“Good morning!”

His eyes snapped up. Marinette was standing in front of their desk, smiling at him, Nino, and Alya.

“Morning!” Nino said.

“Hey, girl!” Alya said.

“What do you have there?” Nino asked, pointing his pencil at the box tucked under Marinette’s arm. It had the logo from her parent’s bakery on the side. So that’s where the smell had been coming from…

“Oh, I brought some of my parent’s croissants if you want any!” Marinette said happily, setting the box down between Nino and Adrien.

Nino grinned and Alya came down from the desk behind them.

“Aw, you’re too sweet, Marinette.” She said.

Marinette smiled and pulled a napkin-wrapped croissant out of the box and handed it to Alya. She then handed one to Nino.

“Thank you!” They chorused, Alya through a mouth full of bread. Marinette and Nino laughed.

“Would you like one, Adrien?” He looked up. Marinette was smiling down at him, croissant in hand.

“Uh..” truthfully, he was hungry. But if he started eating extra carbs it would start to show in his shoots…

His stomach growled and Marinette raised an eyebrow. He shot her a sheepish look as Nino and Alya cracked up.

“I’m taking that as a ‘yes’” Marinette giggled and set down two croissants in front of him.

“Oh, I don’t need—”

“I insist” Marinette cut across him. She continued before he could react. “Daughter-of-two-bakers thing. Look out: _I will feed you.”_

She jokingly made the universal I’m-keeping-an-eye-on-you gesture and Adrien joined Nino and Alya’s laughter.

“Thank you, Marinette” he finally said, unwrapping one of his croissants. He wasn’t sure why he was blushing. There was something about her demeanor when she insisted that he kept the food.

She smiled. "Of course. I want to." she said.

Their teacher walked in and class started. Marinette went up to her seat and left the box by Adrien on the table. He turned to protest but Marinette just motioned for him to listen to the lecture. She smiled to herself when he finally turned back around.

He ate the second croissant right after the first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure what to title this one. I almost went with "I want to" (hello Ladybug and Marinette said it) but I'm not sure. Thoughts?
> 
> also find me on Tumblr! jetaimemiraculous


	4. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Julerose (Juleka X Rose) Sleepover at the Couffaine house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these two together, they're so cute. Please enjoy! 💜💗

Thunder boomed overhead. Lightning lit up the night sky, illuminating the woods as the young woman ran.

She continued down the path, breathing hard. Her dark hair was plastered to her head, soaked from the rain.

Her shirt was stained with blood.

Thunder boomed again and she used the noise to hide behind a large tree. Lightning lit up the sky once more, and she looked around the woods while there was light.

In the distance there was a small shed. She ran up to it.

Along the shed wall there was an axe and a shovel.

The woman grabbed the shovel and ran back into the woods.

  

 _“What?!_ That’s the dumbest thing she could have done!” Alya cried.

The rest of the girls burst out laughing. 

Alya, Marinette, Alix, Mylène, Rose and Juleka were having a girl’s night on the Couffaine house boat. Juleka’s place was the most popular for hanging out largely because there was enough space for them all and Mrs. Couffaine’s disdain for rules.

They were watching a scary movie but between Alya and Alix’s comments, it was hard to take it too seriously. Which was something that Mylène and Rose were grateful for.

 

Mylène and Marinette were huddled under a blanket. Alya was on Marinette’s other side sharing a blanket with Alix. On Alix’s other side Rose and Juleka were under the last blanket.

 

The woman on the screen was in the woods again, shovel still in hand. Her run was slower now, hindered by her bizarre choice in weaponry.

 

“Oh, she’s done for now!” Rose cried, scooting closer into Juleka. Juleka tried not to smile as she put her arm around her girlfriend’s shoulders.

“It’s not real, Rose.” She murmured.

“But still! Why on earth would she grab the shovel when there was an axe right there?!” Rose said. Juleka shrugged but still held Rose.

 

Mylène looked about as freaked out as Rose was. Marinette pulled the blanket up closer and gave her a reassuring smile.

Mylène smiled back and then spoke. “Besides, we don’t know what her plan is yet. A few weeks ago Ladybug defeated The Destroyer with a rubber duck, remember?”

The other girls laughed.

“That’s true” Alya said.

“Something tells me Ladybug is probably smarter than horror film writers.” Alix pointed out.

“You never know” Marinette laughed.

“Shh! The music changed!” Rose said.

“I thought you were scared?” Alix asked.

“I am! I’m still watching, though!” Rose said. Juleka ran her hand up and down Rose's arm in a soothing pattern.

 

The others giggled then shushed one another as the killer walked out of the shadows.

 

“Oh, he’s so creepy!” Mylène said, pulling her end of the blanket up to her nose.

“I just don’t understand why he needs a machete if he already has a hook for a hand.” Alix said.

“Alix!” Alya laughed.

“What?! It’s overkill!” Alix said, laughing too.

Marinette, Alya, and Juleka laughed as well. Rose and Mylène huddled further as the killer got closer to the protagonist.

 

The protagonist stopped running and turned to face him.

“Here it comes..” Rose whispered, raising the blanket to her and Juleka’s noses.

“I don’t want to watch” Mylène said, covering her eyes. She still peeked between her fingers.

 

The protagonist put the shovel down in the earth and scooped out a mound of dirt. She repeated the action.

“Is she serious?” Alya murmured.

 

The killer was right on the protagonist now. She unearthed her shovel and stared up at him, screaming. He lunged with the machete—

 

— and suddenly she stopped screaming and sidestepped.

 

He overshot and before he could stop his momentum she was swinging the shovel around and up—

 

_**CLANG.** _

 

The killer was no more.

 

“What?!” Alya cried.

“Ha!” Marinette cried. “It was a fake out!”

“That was so cool!” Alix said.

 

The protagonist buried the cursed hook. The rest of the killer turned to dust and melted in the rain. The protagonist walked back off into the woods, shovel in hand. Then the screen went to black.

 

“I wasn’t expecting that” Mylène said.

“Neither was I but that was so cool! Don’t you think, Juleka?” Rose asked, looking up her.

Juleka grinned and nodded. “It was badass.”

Alya flicked on the light. “Okay. Next up: face masks.”

“Now that’s scary.” Alix muttered.

The rest of the group giggled.

 

 

A few hours and a game of truth or dare that resulted in a prank call reporting a UFO to the mayor later, the group was ready for bed.

They pulled their sleeping bags into Juleka’s cabin and said their goodnights.

 

After about half an hour Rose crawled into bed with Juleka.

 

“What’s going on?” Juleka whispered in a sleepy voice.

“I can’t sleep, I’m too scared.” Rose whispered back.

Juleka gave her a tiny smile.

“But the movie had a twist ending and she beat him.”

“I know…” Rose shivered. “But I keep picturing what it would be like being chased in the woods by a killer.”

 

Juleka shook her head and chuckled silently. She pulled Rose closer.

“Don’t worry” She whispered, her hand holding Rose’s cheek. “I’d be right there to protect you.”

 

Rose blushed, her blue eyes searching Juleka’s amber ones.

 

Juleka leaned in and kissed Rose.

 

Rose brought her hand up and into Juleka's long hair, pulling her face closer.

She relaxed at the scent of Juleka's vanilla body soap as the kiss deepened. 

 

Juleka's hand ran down Rose's side and pulled her closer by the waist.

Rose smiled against her lips, kissing her back.

 

When they broke apart Juleka pulled the blanket up further for them.

Rose snuggled into her, listening to her girlfriend's slow breathing and feeling peaceful.

 

The couple fell asleep like this, curled under the blanket and their arms around each other.

 

They both slept free from nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working my way through my prompts. I got quite a few so thank you for your patience.
> 
> And of course thank you so much for reading!! I appreciate every one of you 😸


	5. Let Adrien Eat 2k19 Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mari finds out that the diet that Gabriel has for Adrien has resulted in Adrien not getting enough to eat.
> 
> Part two!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! The response I got for the first part was way more than I was expecting but in the best possible way. 😻
> 
> I ended up starting the second half from scratch. Thank you to every person who read Part One and gave such amazing feedback!! I appreciate every one of you.
> 
> Please enjoy! ❤️

That afternoon Adrien was at another photoshoot. He was still a little miffed about missing the last classes of the day because one of them was physics. Right now he was more annoyed by the shoot itself, though he hid it well. At least, he hoped that he did.

The photographer, Vincent, was having an issue with the lighting and tech and the whole shoot was being held up. Adrien was bored out of his skull but he had to stand upright so he didn't ruin the clothing from the newest line. He didn't mind the eyeliner as much as he did the uncomfortable shoes he was put in.

They had already been at the shoot for a few hours and he estimated that school was likely out already. The rest of his friends would be free to go about their afternoons. Nino would probably work on music or playing Mecha Strike. Alya would probably be writing something awesome for the Ladyblog. Marinette would probably be putting together an outfit that would put half the clothes in this line to shame. Maybe the four of them could hang out again soon, it had been a while since the last time—

 

_Thunk._

 

Ladybug landed on the table in front him. His eyes widened as he looked up at her and people from the shoot began to call out.

"Ladybug!"

"Ladybug?"

"Oh my god she's actually here?"

Nathalie and Vincent starting walking in their direction from across the shoot.

 

"Ladybug, is there a problem?" Nathalie called as they drew closer.

Ladybug jumped down from the table and landed next to Adrien, pulling out her yoyo. 

"Everyone stay calm. I'm here for Adrien's safety. I'll be back when it's safe for him." She quickly grabbed Adrien around the torso, launched her yoyo, and they were off before Nathalie and Vincent could reach them.

 

Nathalie watched Ladybug and Adrien take off, her brows drawn in confusion. Vincent went off to rally the remaining models for the rest of the shoot.

Nathalie pulled out her phone. Adrien didn't look like he was in danger. If anything he almost seemed happy that Ladybug had to step in for his safety. Though he worked to hide his facial expressions Nathalie was accustomed to him.

Gabriel picked up after the third ring.

"What is it, Nathalie?" He said by way of greeting.

Nathalie checked to make sure she wouldn't be overheard. "Monsieur Agreste, Adrien was just taken from the shoot. By Ladybug." 

"What? Adrien was taken..?"

"Yes, sir, by Ladybug. She said it was for his safety and that he would be returned." Nathalie paced further away from the shoot. When she spoke again her voice was a whisper. "Did you send an Akuma? I didn't know you were planning to send one this afternoon, especially with the shoot—"

"—No, I did not. There are no Akumas. I was working on the new line." Gabriel's voice was tense.

"Understood" Nathalie said looking back at the photoshoot. "We will continue with the rest of the shoot. Should we wait for Adrien to be returned?"

"Yes. I'm sure Ladybug will bring Adrien back before long." Gabriel said.

He and Nathalie exchanged goodbyes and disconnected.

Gabriel looked up from his computer, and stared across his empty office. He hadn't sent out an Akuma since the day before yesterday. He had no idea why Ladybug decided to take his son from a photoshoot.

"What the hell?"

 

X X X

 

Ladybug flew across the rooftops of Paris, holding Adrien Agreste tightly to her side so he wouldn't fall with each toss of her yoyo.

Not that Adrien was complaining. Not at all, in fact. He was perfectly content to skip out on the boring shoot. He was even more content to hold tightly to her as well. As soon as they cleared the shoot he was grinning ear to ear. He probably should have tried his best to look like he was being saved from peril but honestly he couldn't keep a straight face.

After a few minutes Ladybug touched down onto the edge of a roof. She kept an arm out while Adrien stepped down.

He immediately turned and hugged her, spinning her and effectively helping her down from the edge. She burst out laughing.

"Okay, Chaton. I'm getting dizzy" she laughed as he set her down.

"Sorry," he laughed, too, "I'm just so happy to escape." He grinned down at her. She grinned back. "I take it that there wasn't actually any danger then?" He asked.

She took his arm and pulled him toward another section of the roof, past large industrial fans.

They turned a corner along the rooftop and on the ground there was a blanket and an actual picnic basket.

"Bugaboo, you didn't..." Adrien covered his face in a flimsy attempt to hide his blush. She giggled.

"Shhh" she said, pulling him closer to the picnic. "You think you're the only one who can plan rooftop surprises?" She teased as they at down.

"That's fair" Adrien smiled. Plagg poked his head out of Adrien's front pocket.

"Hey, Ladybug. Got any cheese?"

"Plagg!"

Ladybug just giggled. "I do, actually. Chat did tell me about your favorite food." She opened the basket and handed the tiny cat god a wedge of camembert. 

"Much appreciated!" Plagg said before diving back into Adrien's shirt pocket with his treat. Adrien rolled his eyes.

"You seriously didn't have to do any of this." He said. 

"I know. Like I said, I wanted to." She pulled out a plate with a slice of meat pie for each of them. Adrien blinked.

"This is one of my favorites!" He said, searching her eyes. She just smiled and winked.

"Dig in!" is all she said.

 They started to eat and Adrien was lost in thought.

 

_'Wait... you know me? From modeling?'_

 

_'No, Chaton.'_

_'...not from modeling, anyway.'_

 

She had to know him outside the mask. She even knew that he loved these meat pies from the bakery...

He glanced at Ladybug. It was infuriating knowing that she was close.

She looked back at him right as he was opening his mouth. 

"Don't forget, it's your night for patrol" She said.

Whatever he was going to ask completely slipped his mind.

"Wait, tonight is mine?" He asked. She nodded. They alternated and usually did patrols together, but they both needed a night or two off during the week.

"Well, at least you got me away from the shoot for a little bit" he said.

Ladybug grinned.

They finished eating and sat for a moment, enjoying the afternoon.

"I could stay here" Adrien said.

"Me, too. But I should probably return you" 

"Or we could just stay here. We could build a house on the roof and scavenge for food." He countered.

Ladybug snorted. "Or, we could not and say that we didn't." She laughed at his fake sad face. "Okay, Minou. Time to head back."

Adrien grinned at her laugh and stood with her. 

"I can just transform and head back, you don't have to worry about—"

"Actually, I have to. I told everyone at the shoot that I would return you" She said.

"Ah, good point."

She tossed her yoyo and held onto his torso again. After making sure he was secure she looked up at him with the same mischievous grin as the night before. 

"Besides, you look good when you're getting rescued" she said with a wink.

He blushed red and before he could say anything she laughed, and they were taking off.

 

XXX

 

Returning to the shoot was awkward. Going home and talking to his father about his disappearance was even more awkward.

Adrien couldn't bring himself to regret it after this meal plan approved dinner. Lean meat, veggies, healthy carbs. Check, check, and check. But the serving would have been too small with the patrol he had scheduled tonight if it weren't for the afternoon meal.

He went up to his room to do "homework" and "rest" for the night. Meaning Chat Noir was out and patrolling the Paris evening twenty minutes later.

 

X

The sun had already set when Chat Noir finished his patrol and was heading back home. He was making his way up the side of the Seine, and he was approaching the Notre Dame and Françoise Dupont. A few rooftops away Marinette stood on her balcony, watching his progress.

"Chat Noir!"

At first she was afraid he wouldn't hear her. Then she watched as his head turned in her direction and she waved to him. Then she gestured for him to come closer. She saw him smile as he extended his baton again.

A few moments later and Chat Noir touched down on Marinette's roof above the balcony.

"Salut, Princess. How are you doing this fine evening?"

She turned and laughed.

"I'm good! How are you?" she asked.

"Not bad myself. Doing even better now. How can I be of service?"

Marinette pointed to the table on her balcony. There was a plate of cookies and macarons from the bakery. He looked back her, his brows drawn in confusion.

"Did you want some?" she asked.

 

He hooked his baton to his back and jumped onto the balcony beside her.

 

"Well, I have heard about the delicious food from the Dupain Cheng Bakery" He said.

"It lives up the the hype" She said, sitting on her chair. She patted the bench next to her.

Chat Noir sat down and they both dug into the macarons.

Chat moaned appreciatively and Marinette laughed.

"I take it that you approve?"

"They're amazing" he confirmed. He looked over at her. "I'm guessing Ladybug spoke with you?"

"Something like that" Marinette said, her voice even.

 

He shook his head but he still smiled. After a few more bites he spoke again.

 

"Thank you so much, Marinette. You didn't have to do that."

"It's okay, Chaton. I wanted to." She said.

"I'm so grateful that I have you. and Ladybug." He smiled. "You're both so caring."

Marinette looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Really? The both of us?"

He nodded. He munched on one of the cookies.

"Definitely. Caring, brave, smart. You would be great with a Miraculous."

 

She turned her body on the seat so that she was facing him.

"You really think so?"

"I really do. Ladybug usually picks the person. But you would be one of the few that I would trust to give one to." He said, his voice sincere.

She grinned and he smiled back.

"Thanks, Minou."

He nodded.

She held his eye contact.

"I'm glad to know that my partner feels that way."

 

His face was blank for a beat.

 

"You're welc— wait.." He stared at her. She continued to hold his eye contact. She kept her face open. Determined.

"...No way."

 

Tikki poked her head out from behind Marinette's hair. "Yes way."

 

His jaw dropped. Tikki giggled and zoomed in for one of the cookies before floating off. Marinette grinned as she watched the look on his face.

 

He blinked and then his face morphed into a wide smile. He pulled her into a tight hug and she laughed in surprise.

 

After a moment he pulled back, his eyes wide. "You were that close? The whole time?"

She nodded.

He shook his head and laughed while he processed what just happened. She joined in. 

“And we can have more balcony visits like this, too. My parents use the food that is leftover from the bakery.”

His eyes snapped to Marinette. He was silent for a beat.

"Plagg, Claws In."

 

Marinette blinked at the sudden flash of green light. Adrien sat in Chat Noir's place, and his kwami flew off to find Tikki.

Adrien's eyes searched hers.

 

"You really mean that?"

Marinette gave a breathless laugh and nodded. "Of course."

Adrien took her hand in his and smiled when she blushed.

"Marinette, I meant all of that before I knew your identity. You're one of the most caring and brave and _amazing_ people that I have ever met. I'm so happy that it was you all along. And I—"

 

He looked down at their hands. He had moved closer while he was talking and seemed to have just noticed. He looked back into her eyes and then he slowly let go of her hands. Her brows drew in confusion.

"I'm sorry, My Lady, I..."

"Adrien, what's wrong?"

"I know you like someone else. I'm sorry if I was making it weird."

_"Oh!"_

Adrien looked up at her sudden outburst. Her eyes were wide. Before Adrien could say anything she quickly grabbed his hands again.

"No! It's fine! You're fine! I mean..."

"Marinette?"

She took a deep breath.

"Chat... I kept turning you down for... you."

 

She watched his face. Adrien stared at her.

"Wait, really?"

She nodded. "Ever since you gave me your umbrella. I fell for you when I realized what a genuinely kind person you are." She blushed as she told him.

Adrien's face lit up. 

"Did you just say that you fell for me, Bugaboo?"

" _Adrien—_ " She blushed even darker.

Adrien laughed and brought his hands up and held her face, green eyes meeting blue.

"Well I'm saying it." He whispered. "Marinette, I love you."

"I.. I love you, too." She whispered back. Her eyes searched his and darted to his lips and back up again.

"May I—?"

 

Before he could finish the question Marinette was pulling his face to hers. Adrien smiled against her lips and kissed her back.

She linked her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. His lips were soft as they moved with hers.

After a few moments Adrien lifted her and then sat down onto the chair.

Marinette straddled his lap, never breaking the kiss. Her tongue found his and he lost one his hands in her hair, the other held her back, pulling her closer.

Her nails ran along his scalp and she was pretty sure that if he could purr outside of his suit he would have. She giggled against his lips.

He grinned and softly bit her bottom lip. She let out a small gasp and kissed him again. First on the lips, then moving down his jawline.

His breath caught as she kissed the corner where is jaw met his throat. She ran her tongue over the spot and kissed again, adding more pressure.

"N-no marks, please" he panted.

His voice was right by her ear and she shivered. She kissed him one more time, lightly, on his neck. She loved listening to the way his breathing hitched.

He pulled her head back, his pupils blown wide. He pulled her in and kissed her lips again.

Marinette saw fireworks.

She pulled herself closer to him, and one of his hands dug into her hip.

She continued to kiss him, happy to keep exploring his mouth with her own.

 

Eventually, when they broke apart, panting, Adrien set his forehead on hers. 

"I'm so glad that it was you all along, too, Adrien." She whispered. 

Adrien hummed and moved her so that she was cuddling into his side.

“You’re the best thing that ever happened to me” he said.

She gave a breathless laugh “I feel the same way.”

She rested her head on his shoulder. He rested his head on top of hers.

 

They sat like that on her balcony, looking out over the Paris night.

Well, some of the time, anyway.

 

 

 

Thanks to Marinette, Adrien started getting the extra calories he needed until he spoke with Nathalie and explained that he was burning calories more quickly than what was planned.

It was an awkward conversation but the necessary adjustments were made and his meal plan started to do a better job accommodating the amount of food he needed.

Adrien and Marinette shocked their friends when they announced they were officially dating. 

 

Of course, Chat Noir still visited Marinette’s balcony whenever he could for a snack.

And food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA. My Chat side had to add that last part. 🐾
> 
> In all honesty... I have rewritten that ending. SO many times now. 
> 
> Nothing clicked until I wrote it the last time from Marinette's POV. Then everything fell into place. *insert corny joke about her being my lucky charm* 🐞
> 
> Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for reading!! 🖤 I'm just starting to publish my work and I don't have a beta. Your kudos, words of encouragement, and really just taking the time to read at all means the world to me. 
> 
> Don't be afraid to find me on tumblr! my account is: jetaimemiraculous 
> 
> My life has been super hectic lately but stay tuned ❤️


	6. A Mother's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mother-in-law/daughter-in-law bonding with Gina & Sabine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh I absolutely adore this prompt. I love both of these women and not to be dramatic but I would die for Sabine. (She actually reminds me so much of my own mom hahaha.) 
> 
> I love them and I loved writing this. Please enjoy! ❤️🖤

Marinette came bounding down the stairs, still shoving her textbooks into her open backpack.

"Marinette, slow down! You're going to hurt yourself" Sabine said as Marinette rounded the corner and almost sent a vase flying. Marinette caught the vase before it fell and put it back into place. She gave her mother a wide, cheery smile. 

"Heh heh, sorry, Maman!" she pecked her mother on the cheek and sped off to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Nonna!" Marinette greeted her grandmother as she opened the fridge.

"Good morning, my fairy" Gina said, smiling at her granddaughter.

Marinette pulled out the milk and began to drink right from the carton.

“Marinette! No one wants to drink after you!” Sabine said, tapping her daughter on the shoulder and taking the jug when she was finished. “Just pour yourself a cup.” Sabine went to reach for the cupboard.

Marinette flushed a light pink. “I would but I’m running late. I have to go!”

“What about breakfast?” Sabine called after her.

“I’ll get a croissant from Papa. Love you, Maman! Love you, Nonna!” and with that Marinette dashed out of the apartment.

Sabine sighed and put the milk carton away.

Gina laughed from her spot at the kitchen counter. “Oh Marinetta. She reminds me so much of my Tom when he was her age.”

Sabine looked back to her mother-in-law and smiled. “Really?”

“Oh yes.” Gina set her mug down as she thought about the memories. “Usually running late, high energy, sweet as can be. Stubborn, too, but driven. And sometimes with the little flair for the dramatics.”

Sabine laughed, her heart warming at the description of her family.

"That's accurate. I know Marinette is a good mix of us both but I do see a fair amount of Tom's personality in her."

Gina smiled. "You're there, too, my darling."

"Thank you. I don't know what I'm going to do with the both of them sometimes. I love them with my entire heart, of course." Sabine said, returning to her own mug.

"But they can both be a handful" Gina said.

Sabine laughed and nodded while she sipped her tea. Gina sipped her own cappuccino while she thought of her next words.

"The teenage years are harder." She finally said. Sabine nodded again as she listened. "I still remember all of the shenanigans my Tom would get into. Just wait until Marinetta enters Lyceé."

"and I thought Collège was challenging." Sabine murmured. Gina placed her hand on top of Sabine's.

"You've got a good head on your shoulders. You are such a strong, caring person, my fairy. And probably wiser than I was at your age. No, it's true!" Gina laughed when Sabine starting shaking her head to disagree. Both women laughed before Gina continued.

"I would say to trust your instincts. Look at how well Marinette has turned out. Tom is so happy. You are doing just fine, my darling. And if you ever need back up I am here as well." 

"Thank you" Sabine said, hugging Gina with the arm that wasn't holding her drink. Gina returned the hug with her free arm as well. "I really appreciate that."

"You're welcome" Gina said. 

Both women continued to drink from their mugs and enjoyed the rest of their morning together.

 

A little while later an akuma alert sounded and Gina turned up the volume on their TV. Tom even came up from the bakery when the akuma came closer to their part of the city.

 

"This one seems dangerous" Gina murmured.

"I'm sure everything will turn out alright, mom" Tom said.

Sabine kept her eyes on the TV, watching as Ladybug and Chat Noir fought the villain.

 

After a few minutes and a clever plan pulled off successfully by the duo, the akuma was defeated and the pink ladybugs flew over Paris, restoring the damage.

 

The newscaster interviewed the heroes, who were smiling and waving to the crowd.

"All in a days work" Chat Noir said with a wink.

"As long as Chat and I are here, I promise that Paris will remain safe." Ladybug said, her voice determined.

 

"We're so lucky to have them" Gina said as the newscaster took over the mic again.

"I never would have thought to use the lucky charm like she did. She is really such a smart girl" Tom said.

 

The camera returned the Ladybug's smiling face.

Sabine smiled to herself as she watched the girl on the screen.

"Yes. Yes she is."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have my own headcanon that Sabine *knows* and I'm sticking to it. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and follow me on tumblr: jetaimemiraculous


	7. Exceptional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Chloe has a nightmare about being Queen Wasp and Jean the Butler comforts her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once I got in the groove this prompt just flowed.
> 
> This girl needs a permanent redemption plot because I love vulnerable Chloe.
> 
> Please enjoy! 🐝

Ladybug reached out her hand to Chloe. On her palm was the Bee Miraculous.

“Chloe, I need you to fight as Queen Bee with me,” she said, a smile on her face.

Chloe beamed back. “I’d be honored to, Ladybug.”

She pinned the comb into her hair and her kwami, Pollen, floated next to her shoulder.

“Hello, My Queen” She greeted.

“Hi, Pollen. Buzz On!”

 

Once she was transformed she took off after Ladybug, running along rooftops and having the time of her life, laughing with her favorite heroine. She looked over the skyline; Paris was so pretty from this far up.

 

Suddenly, the skies turned dark. Queen Bee looked up and saw dark purple clouds circling above them.

 

“Ladybug?” Queen Bee asked.

Ladybug slowly turned back to her. She was no longer smiling. In fact, she was glaring at Queen Bee.

“I can’t believe I ever trusted you.” She said in a low voice.

“Wh-what?” Queen Bee asked, embarrassed by the squeak in her voice.

 

Audrey Bourgeois walked up to them on the rooftop.

 

“You heard what Ladybug said. You can’t be trusted.” Audrey’s voice was loud and clear, commanding attention. Ladybug walked over to stand at her side, her arms crossed.

A swarm of dark butterflies flew around them, like a cyclone. The three women stood in the center.

 

“You don’t qualify to be a heroine. There’s nothing exceptional about you.” Audrey said.

Ladybug walked up and held out her hand.

“You will never get the Bee Miraculous back” She said, her voice growing louder with every word.

 

“Ladybug, please—”

“Look at her!” Audrey laughed, “Once a villain, _always_ a villian.”

 

Queen Bee looked down at her suit. Her ankles were covered in a glowing black light. It slowly moved up her body and her suit inverted, like all of the photos she had seen of her akumatizedself, Queen Wasp—

“No… _No!”_ Queen Bee— soon to be Queen Wasp again— yelled, trying in vain to wipe the dark black light away from her legs as it climbed higher.

 

Ladybug smirked. “You’ll never be Queen Bee again.”

“You’ll never be extraordinary” Audrey said.

Overhead, from the storm clouds, came Hawkmoth’s booming laugh. Ladybug and Audrey joined, laughing as the black light slowly made it’s way up, turning her back into Queen Wasp—

 

 

 

 _“_ _NO!”_ Chloe Bourgeois sat upright in bed, covered in a cold sweat and breathing heavily.

She looked around, expecting to see Ladybug and her mother, but just saw her darkened bedroom.

“A dream” she whispered as she worked to catch her breath. “Just a dream.”

It was so realistic…

 

There was a knock at her door.

“Mademoiselle?”

Chloe wiped her cheek with the back of hand and cleared her throat.

“Yes, Jean Jacques?”

Her butler opened the door

“I heard you screaming, are you alright?” He asked.

“Yes, I’m fine” Chloe said in a voice that didn’t sound convincing even to her own ears. 

 

Her butler paused before speaking again.

“Was it a nightmare?”

“…Yes.”

Another pause.

“Perhaps Mademoiselle would like to come down to the kitchen for a drink before going back to sleep” he suggested.

 Chloe’s head perked up. That was her favorite way to get over nightmares. Especially the recurring ones when her Mother— _Audrey_ she corrected herself mentally— left when she was a child.

“...I’ll be right down” She said after a moment.

“Of course, Mademoiselle.” He shut the door behind him.

 

After Jean left for the kitchen Chloe realized she was still in a cold sweat.

“Okay, ew.” She muttered to herself.

Chloe quickly changed her pajamas and pulled on her favorite fluffy designer robe before exiting her suite. She walked through the empty halls of the Grand Paris Hotel, letting her mind wander. 

 

_"I know that you did the things you did to impress your mother."_

 

 _"Anyone can mistakes, even a superhero—_ _what matters is how you fix them._ _I personally made one by losing that Miraculous. Don’t make mistake of not giving it back. Act like a hero."_

 

_"And show everyone how exceptional you can be..."_

 

Chloe focused on the memory of Ladybug and Chat Noir’s words as she made her way downstairs, trying to calm down. They were the only ones who seemed to understand why she took the Miraculous in the first place...

 

When Chloe got to the kitchen Jean was already there, preparing two mugs of hot cocoa.

Chloe took a seat on the opposite side of the kitchen counter and crossed her arms in the front of her chest. She was still feeling shaky from the nightmare. She watched Jean put the finishing touches on the hot cocoas.

 

“Won’t that keep me up?” Chloe asked, hating how quiet her voice sounded.

“No, Mademoiselle, it’s low sugar.”

Jean handed her a mug. The warmth felt amazing in her hands.

“...Thank you” she murmured.

“You’re welcome” Jean said. He stayed on the opposite side of the counter.

 

They sat in silence for a few minutes while they waited for their drinks to cool enough to drink.

 

“Is there anything bothering you?” He asked, breaking the silence.

“No” she automatically answered.

He didn’t say anything further

“…Okay, yes. I had a nightmare about... about Queen Wasp. You know, when I was akumatized.” Chloe cringed. “Well, _one_ of the times I was akumatized…” her voice trailed off.

 Jean nodded.

“Being akumatized is nothing to be ashamed of. We all feel negatively at one point or another.” He reminded her.

“Well yeah.”

“It is Hawkmoth who takes advantage of that” Jean continued. “In the case of Queen Wasp, I believe that your emotions were valid.”

 

Chloe blinked.  “Wait... really?”

Jean nodded.

“And look at the good you’ve done since then, Chloe. You officially became Queen Bee.” 

“I don’t know when I’ll ever be Queen Bee again” Chloe said.

 “You still have the potential within you to do great things. You have an impact on others. Look at how many people you’ve saved.”  

“A lot of them ended up akumatized because of me, too” she whispered.

“That’s true. But imagine the impact you could make if you directed that energy in a positive way, like Ladybug.” Jean said.

 

Chloe’s initial instinct was to lash back at his response. Even though it wasn’t against her. It was simply ingrained in her.

She took a sip of her cocoa instead.

Audrey always criticized her as a young child for being vulnerable…

 

Chloe set her mug back down. 

“My mother hardly thinks I’m exceptional. Actually she said on live television that there was nothing exceptional about me.”

 

Jean set his mug down as well. When he spoke again it was in a quiet voice.

“Between you and me, Mademoiselle, she does not realize what she is missing.”

Chloe’s eyes snapped up from her mug to Jean.

“…Really?"

Jean smiled at her before sipping his cocoa again.

Chloe followed suit.

 

“How can you think that when I’m awful sometimes?” She asked quietly.

Jean chuckled. “I’ve been employed by your father for most of your life, Chloe. I know who you really are.”

Chloe blinked.

Jean continued. 

“For the record, your impact as Queen Bee far outweighed your impact as an akuma. Everyone knows you are a hero. You can carry that in your everyday life. And that is more than exceptional.”

 

Chloe kept her eyes on her mug.

She had an eyelash in her eye.

Both eyes.

 

After a few moments she smiled back at her butler.

 “Thank you, Jean.”

“Anytime, Chloe.” He said. Then he straightened up. “Are you finished with your mug, Mademoiselle?”

 

She nodded. “I feel much better.”

He nodded back and collected her mug. Chloe stood up.

“Have a good night, Jean.”

“You too, Mademoiselle.”

 

Chloe made her way back to her room and settled back into bed.

 She pulled out her phone and scrolled through her albums to a photo of her and the rest of Team Miraculous on heroes day.

 

She smiled as she drifted to sleep. Jean was right.

She was worthy of being a hero, in and out of her suit.

She is exceptional after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay wow I really want to give her a hug. It's crazy how putting myself in her head space made me feel way more strongly for her as a character. 💛🖤
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!


	8. In My Footsteps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Nadja & Manon  
> Mother-Daughter Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought Nadja was badass for being successful and an awesome mom on top!  
> I might have actually said “Awww” out loud when I first got this prompt. 💞
> 
> Please enjoy!

Nadja sat in her office at the news station, answering an email from her studio executives.

She sighed as she hit send. Lately it felt like her job focused more on quantity over quality; her execs were more concerned about ratings than the material they put on the air.

Her train of thought continued as she closed out of her email and worked on logging out of her systems for the day.

When she first got into journalism she was inspired by the truth. The idea of informing the people of Paris, the world. As time went on she grew more stressed and a little jaded.

She switched her computer off and picked up her bag, shutting off the lights and locking her office door. She made her way to the elevators. Her mind still wandered as the doors opened and shut behind her.

She never pictured being a single mother, either, when she first started her career. But she wouldn’t trade her daughter for the world.

 

The elevator door opened with a soft ding and she stepped out into the lobby. The receptionist looked up at her and smiled.

“Have a good evening, Nadja.”

“You, too, Amelia.”

  
She walked across to the sitting area where she could see Manon playing her her dolls. As she drew closer she could hear her daughter, talking for the dolls.

  
“Thank you for joining us tonight, Evillustrator”

She held up doll across from the other.

“The pleasure is mine, Lady Wifi.”

 

Nadja came to a stop behind her daughter and tried to keep her chuckle quiet.

The Lady Wifi doll continued her interview.

  
“Our top story tonight: your art”

“Oh yes, I have a, um, masterpiece that will go in the Lourve tomorrow” the Evillustrator doll answered.

“That’s amazing! My audience is dying to know— what will your art be about?”

“That’s top secret.”

“Please!”

“Fine, I’ll tell you one thing: it’s about Ladybug and Chat Noir”

“There you have it folks! A scoop!”

Manon raised her Lady Wifi doll triumphantly. Nadja grinned.

“Tune in at eleven! Don’t be amused! We have news.”

Nadja laughed and Manon turned her head, grinning.

“Maman!” She ran up and hugged Nadja around the legs.

“Manon!” Nadja tried to hug her daughter back but she was taking off for the armchair again.

“Did you see my interview?” She asked, holding up her dolls.

  
Nadja smiled as she walked over with her daughter and sank into the armchair opposite hers.

“Yes! It was very good.”

“I got the latest scoop!”

Nadja nodded.

“Do you want to know the secret about my job?” She asked.

Her daughter’s eyes lit up. “Yes please!”

“There is something even more important than being the show that’s watched the most.”

Manon blinked. “Really? I thought you needed people to watch?”

“Well, yes. It’s a part of it. But there is more to it than that.” Nadja held her hand out for Lady Wifi. “May I?”

Manon nodded and handed the doll to her.

  
Nadja smoothed the dolls hair as she spoke.

“Having people watch is important, so you are right about that, little one. But besides getting in the hottest scoop, the important thing about being a journalist?” She met Manon’s wide, curious eyes. “It’s keeping the citizens informed.”

“Informed?”

Nadja nodded. “Informed. That means it’s your duty to tell people the truth, even if it’s hard to hear. People have the right to know what is going on in the world around them and it’s up to journalists to provide them with honest answers. The information should not be... made up. It should be based on fact, so there’s proof that what you’re sharing is the truth.”

“Why?”

“Imagine something big happening. Like the Eiffel Tower collapsing— and no, not because of an akuma.” Nadja laughed because she could already tell what her daughter was thinking. Manon giggled.

Nadja continued. “Imagine that some people— maybe sick or old, they can’t leave their house—they don’t know it happened.”

“Someone has to tell them” Manon said.

“Exactly. That’s just an example but our job is to provide that information and let people know.”

Manon nodded. “That is important.”

 

Nadja smiled and scooped up her daughter.

“Of course some news can still be fun and entertaining! But we can’t forget why it’s also important. One of the best freedoms we have is the ability to share the truth with people so they know what is going on in their own city.”

“Can I be like you when I grow up?” Manon asked, looking up at her again.

Nadja blinked. After a moment she grinned. “Of course. I would be honored, Manon.”

“Cool” Manon said, taking back the Lady Wifi doll and putting it with her other dolls.

Nadja stood up and put her daughter on the ground.

“Would you like to swing by the park on the way home?”

  
“Ooooh, yes, please!” Manon put her toys in her bag and quickly zipped it up.

They walked out of the station hand-in-hand and Nadja smiled to herself.

She was happy to see the same excitement she had when she was young in her own daughter. And she was happy to feel it again herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading 😸 and stay tuned ❤️🖤


	9. Crack Prompt #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crack Prompt: Hawk Moth & Mayura try to spend some alone time relaxing, but Lila keeps on interrupting them. No matter what they are doing, Lila interrupts them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time ever writing a crack fic and I found that the best way of doing so was to write it at 3 am
> 
> It's garbage, enjoy

The sun was shining in Paris and it was a gorgeous day.

 

Not for Hawkmoth, though.

 

Yet another failed akuma flew back into the customized window that just happened to be located in the Agreste Manor.

 

A window that was a rush order along with the creepy trap door that lead to a creepier lair.

 

A lair that was built and within days Hawkmoth was terrorizing Paris.

 

The contractor on the project could have alerted the authorities about the creepy-ass lair built in the Agreste mansion (that also had the owner’s wife contained in a glass casket below) but apparently that was none of their goddamn business.

 

So that window.

 

The failed akuma flew right in, once again a normal butterfly, freshly de-evilized.

 

Which was good, because Gabriel only had the thirty of them and was awful at butterfly hatching.

 

“You win THIS time, Ladybug and Chat Noir. You had better watch your luck, because it’s running out.” He finished his evil speech in the otherwise empty room even though he wasn’t actually evil, just a dude trying to make a wish to revive his wife. 

But at this point he was too attached to be fucking extra. 

He let out a maniacal laugh for the aesthetic™ as the window closed, plunging him into darkness.

 

After a beat of silence he dropped his transformation and Nooroo hid within the brooch. Gabriel let out a sigh.

Dramatic speeches were exhausting. But how else was the butterfly miraculous supposed to be used? 

 

He somehow got the fuck out of the room even though the trapdoor goes down in his study and up in the lair.

 

When he eventually made his way out again, probably by a normal fucking side door that he refuses to enter from, he called out for his assistant.

 

“Nathalie, I’m exhausted.”

Nathalie nodded. She, too, was fucking exhausted from dealing with the bullshit that was Adrien’s schedule and Gabriel being extra as hell on a daily basis.

“Should I get a glass of wine?” she asked.

Gabriel nodded. “get one for yourself as well.”

Nathalie blinked. “Oh. Okay. Thank you.”

 

Gabriel sat down on his expensive couch and took off his glasses as Nathalie went off to get their drinks. He rubbed the bridge of his nose.

 

He swore that this last akuma would have done the trick. He akumatized Monsieur pigeon 35 times now. Surely the 36th time would be the charm. 

Part of him was hoping the heroes would give up their miraculouses because they were tired of bird shit.

They were tougher than he predicted.

 

Nathalie returned with a fancy bottle of wine and two glasses, tablet tucked firmly  under her arm. She poured their drinks and sat on the other side of the couch.

Gabriel took a sip. 

“Thank you, Nathalie.” He said. Then he noticed the tablet as she pulled it out.

“The schedule can wait, Nathalie, I’d like to just take a few moments to relax.”

“I agree monsieur Agreste, but there is something I should show y—“

_ ping _

_ ping _

_ ping _

_ ping  _

before she could finish her sentence the tablet blew up with messages.

Gabriel’s eyebrows shot up. 

“Is there a problem with the company?” he asked, making to stand up. Nathalie raised a hand and motioned for him to stop.

_ping _

“No, sir. This has nothing to do Agreste Fashion.”

_ ping _

_ ping _

He stared at the tablet. It continued to go off. Nathalie switched it to mute and set it down.

“What on earth is going on?” Gabriel asked, confused that his assistant would ignore incoming messages like that.

Nathalie took a healthy sip from her wine glass.

Actually she drank half of it in one go.

When she finished she finally looked back at her boss.

“Lila Rossi.”

Gabriel stared at her.

“...What.”

“Every single one. It began  earlier today.  But she hasn’t gone 5 minutes without messaging since you began the akuma attack.”

“That... was 30 minutes ago.”

Nathalie drank more from her glass.

“I know” She finally said.

Gabriel blinked. 

Before he could say anything else, the front door buzzer went off.

They slowly exchanged a look. Gabriel’s eyes wide. Nathalie’s looked as though she had lived a thousand years.

They took their wine glasses and slowly made their way outside of the study.

As they walked to the desk that Nathalie usually greeted the outside visitors from, the buzzer went off no more than 15 times.

Nathalie finally activated the camera.

Sure enough, none other than Lila Rossi stood at their front door. 

She immediately pressed her face against the camera.

“HELLO? Mr. Agreste?” She asked.

“I have more plans! Are you there? I found 5 more people we can use in the last hour. Hello? Can you hear me?”

Nathalie finished her sip of wine before answering.

“I can hear you perfectly well, Mme. Rossi, I’m afraid to te—“

“Yes, hi, I NEED TO SPEAK TO MR. AGRESTE.”

Her breath fogged the camera lens.

Nathalie’s nose crinkled in disgust.

Gabriel took another drink of his wine.

“Right. As I was saying, Monsieur Agreste is not—“

“I NEED TO SEE HIM NOW, ITS URGENT.” She spoke as though the increased volume would speed the process.

“MME. ROSSI. Monsieur Agreste is busy and unable to meet with you.” Nathalie finally cut over the girl.

Lila immediately set the camera with a scowl. The change was eery— there was darkness that lingered under the expression. Then she pulled her face back into an unnerving smile that creeped both adults out.

“When will he be free?”

“He runs his own company. He is busy for the foreseeable future, Mme. Rossi.”

“You don’t understand, I have to ruin people’s lives or they’ll write me out of the show.”

“I... don’t know what that means but Monsieur Agreste is not available, Mme Rossi. Please leave.” Nathalie said.

Lila stared the camera down. For a moment Nathalie was afraid that Lila would break the device but without a word she stalked off. Nathalie saw her walk around the corner before withdrawing the camera.

She and Gabriel exchanged looks.

“Sir, I don’t advise you working with that girl. She seems... unstable.”

Gabriel nodded. The silence was tense for a moment before he finally broke it.

“I’m too sober for this shit.” He muttered. 

Nathalie nodded and they went back to study, refilling their much deserved wine glasses.

They sat in sweet, sweet silence for a few minutes, just sipping their wine and willing their throbbing heads to stop.

 

Suddenly, their house alarm went off.

“What now?” Nathalie said, pulling the tablet back out. Wordlessly, Gabriel moved closer to take a look at the screen. 

an exterior camera on the mansion showed footage of what set off the alarm.

 

Lila Rossi was scaling the outside of the Agreste Mansion, and was almost to the study window.

“Oh for the love of fuck” Gabriel said, slamming his cup down.

He and Nathalie rushed to the window, and looked down.

There she was, somehow climbing 30 feet up a goddamn mansion wall with no footholds.

She held herself up with spite alone.

The look in her eyes when she saw Gabriel was nothing short of manic.

“GABRIEL.” she called. 

“Jesus Christ, call the police” he muttered.

“Already done, sir.” Nathalie said, lowering the phone from her ear.

They heard sirens in the distance.

This only proved to anger Lila.

She started crawling up the wall faster, teeth bared, the glint of crazy in her eyes.

“For fucks sake” Nathalie finally broke composure.

After seeing the girl increase her speed, Gabriel crossed the room to his computer and initiated lockdown.

Instantly, heavy metal casings covered every window in the mansion.

And not a moment too soon.

After only 45 seconds of blissful silence, there was a banging on the metal outside the study window.

Gabriel and Nathalie exchanged looks, both of their eyes wide.

What in the fresh hell? 

Outside they could faintly hear more sirens, and officer Raincomprix on his megaphone, trying to reason with Lila.

She was beyond reason.

The study door opened, and Gabriel worked to relax the panic on his face.

His heart squeezed when he saw the familiar golden hair and green eyes that he missed so much in his wife and loved that his son inherited.

Outwardly, he nodded. “Hello, Adrien.”

“Father... what is happening? Why are we on lockdown?”

“It would appear that Lila Rossi has—“

before Gabriel could finish his sentence, there was a new round of banging on the metal covering his study window, along with a guttural scream that was barely muffled.

Adrien’s eyes widened.

“It would appear that... ah,” Nathalie started.

Gabriel removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose again. He was too tired for his usual composure. “Mme Rossi seems to have snapped and decided to scale the wall outside” he finally said.

“Has.. has she been akumatized?” Adrien asked.

“No” Nathalie answered.

“Wait, how is she out there?”

“We have no idea” Gabriel answered. He forced himself to take a deep breath as the banging continued.

In the distance they heard choppers.

“Mon dieu” he muttered, opening a tab on his computer.

He looked back up at his son. Their bodyguard stood behind Adrien, looking concerned.

“The situation has escalated, please take Adrien to his room and keep him safe.”

“But, father!”

“I’m sorry, Adrien, but this is getting dangerous.”

He forced himself back into composure in front of his son. 

He was not going to let Lila Rossi get the better of him, especially not in her currently crazed state. 

Fashion week didn’t break him. 

15 years in the industry itself didn’t break him. 

Not even the worst of akumas broke him.

 

Once Adrien and his bodyguard were safely upstairs, Gabriel finally loaded the tab he was looking for.

Sure enough, there was live news footage outside the Agreste manor.

Lila was still outside the study window, and no one knew how she was holding herself up. 

She appeared to be in a blind rage, screaming that she needed to get inside the mansion.

The police were trying to reason with the girl with no luck.

 

There were two choppers, one belonging to the police and the other to the news channel that Gabriel and Nathalie were currently watching.

 

The entire ordeal took 2 hours. The military was called in.

A group had to lower themselves from another chopper and sedate Lila before she could be removed from her mysterious  hold on the Agreste mansion wall.

 

Gabriel filed for a restraining order and pressed charges for endangering his family.

 

Lila was sent to psychiatric center following her “breakdown”, as the media called it.

 

 

Ladybug, Rena Rouge, and Carapace were seen patrolling the unusually calm Paris evenings for a few weeks after that, with no sign of Chat Noir.

 

Completely unrelated, and for the first time since Emilie disappeared, Gabriel took his son, Nathalie, and their bodyguard on vacation to the south of Spain.

Where they could finally fucking relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what I'm doing (with writing, life, all of the above) but if you read this and my 3am delirium made you laugh then that's best thing ever and I love you dearly
> 
>  
> 
> stay tuned for more 🖤


End file.
